


Побег от памяти

by KittyHawk1903



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst and Romance, M/M, Missing Scene, Post-Reichenbach, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 01:33:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20649014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyHawk1903/pseuds/KittyHawk1903
Summary: Пострейхенбах. Попытка сбежать от воспоминаний, индийская жара, бессмыслица и неожиданное появление смысла жизни под конец.





	Побег от памяти

**Author's Note:**

> Я не вкладываю в это глубокого смысла. Банально люблю пейринг, да и всё. В голову просто внезапно пришёл образ с Индией - и не захотел отпускать, пока я не запишу.

Самое мерзкое в жизни, как считал Себастьян Моран, это когда ты никак не можешь повлиять на происходящее — и в то же время не можешь просто на это забить. Можно сказать, форс-мажорные обстоятельства. Он старался избегать подобного всеми силами, всегда пытаясь найти возможность что-то сделать или хотя бы просто ускользнуть. А вот получалось в итоге не всегда.  
Последний раз, когда это случилось, всё пошло совсем уж наперекосяк. Вернее, наперекосяк лично для него. Интуиция заранее начала предупреждать, что творится какая-то кошмарная чертовщина и что в ней для него подготовлена совершенно беспомощная роль. Моран упрямо, как всегда, до последнего считал, что это просто приступ паранойи невовремя. И как всегда в таких случаях, оказался неправ.

Он крайне уважал Джеймса Мориарти, ценил его, доверял ему — и ненавидел его одновременно. В первую очередь за импульсивность, во вторую — за манеру недоговаривать без всякого на то смысла и обоснования. Он хорошо знал, что Джеймс ему не врёт, потому что врать полковнику было почти бесполезно. Зато с ним работала тактика этого самого треклятого недоговаривания. Не сказать гораздо проще, чем соврать, в общем-то.  
И поэтому он до самого конца понятия не имел, какой финал Джеймс задумывает для очередного своего грандиозного плана.

Если бы в тот злосчастный день ему не пришлось контролировать и координировать чересчур много людей зараз, возможно, он бы своими глазами смог увидеть происходящее. Правда, по здравому размышлению Моран уже не был уверен в том, что ему стоило бы видеть, как Джеймс пускает себе пулю в голову.  
Воображение само прекрасно справлялось.

На крышу он тогда смог подняться только через пару часов после всего случившегося. От крови оставался уже только след, но и по нему было ясно, как именно упало тело и как именно пролетела пуля.  
Спуститься с крыши удалось только ночью. И вовсе не из-за какого бы то ни было форс-мажора.

* * *

Всё это уже было в прошлом. Всё это было слишком... просто слишком. Именно поэтому Моран сейчас сидит в маленьком, жарком ресторанчике в Джайпуре и щурится в экран ноутбука сквозь прозрачные, со слабым сине-зелёным отливом стёкла очков. Зрение в порядке, но от монитора глаза действительно устают быстрее.  
Он смог продержаться в Лондоне восемь с небольшим месяцев, а потом просто сбежал от собственных воспоминаний и ассоциаций. Его безупречная память всегда на ассоциациях и работала, так что находиться в этом городе в какой-то момент стало невыносимо. Последней каплей стал чей-то силуэт в толпе, смутно похожий, к которому фантазия с готовностью дорисовала чужие мёртвые черты так явственно, что Моран едва не кинулся вдогонку.

Индия, волшебная, грязная и невозможная, встретила его так же радушно, как много лет назад. С Индией у него связано безумное количество воспоминаний, но главное — она абсолютно не связана с Джеймсом Мориарти.  
Он продолжает контролировать всё, до чего может дотянуться. Он может дотянуться, кажется, до любой точки мира: после своей гибели Джеймс оставил ему всё, что необходимо для этого. Оставил свою империю, зная, что вряд ли кто-то ещё будет способен охватить её всю, сохранить и, вероятно, укрепить.  
Моран делает это не для себя и не для него, а просто ради того, чтобы хоть чем-то себя занять. Здесь, в Джайпуре, у него даже отыскались старые знакомые, и они помнят его ещё со времён службы. Им он говорит, что пошёл по стопам отца и занялся писательством. Это отлично оправдывает переезд и постоянный ноутбук под рукой.  
Он бы и правда мог написать книгу. И не одну, пожалуй, а целый цикл. И это если не вспоминать о Мориарти.  
Потому что вспоминать не хочется.

Себастьян прекрасно умеет сосредотачиваться на чём-то одном, не отвлекаясь ни на что, и так же прекрасно умеет отвлекать себя. Как только в голову лезут непрошенные мысли, он переключает своё внимание на шумные улицы, на неестественное небо, на запах жжёного кирпича и думает о странной и гостеприимной Индии.  
Однажды для этого пришлось ехать в Нью-Дели, чьи улицы и дома никак не желали толком складываться в образы памяти, и уже там, засыпая в номере отеля в Коннот-Плейс, Моран вспомнил, что у Джеймса сегодня день рождения. Вернее, был бы день рождения.  
Полковник совершенно не сентиментален. Просто у него отличная память на даты.  
В Нью-Дели он проводит ещё несколько бесцельных дней, словно выжидая, и оттуда же отправляет ещё пару десятков приказов, указаний и советов. Ему кажется, что это несколько странно, когда паук сидит не в паутине, а как можно дальше от неё.  
Он разглядывает зелень, пока нарочно медленно идёт в сторону Яшванта, и не обращает внимания на пекущее сквозь плотную завесу смога солнце. Старые привычки умирают с трудом.  
Боковым зрением он улавливает знакомую походку, резко оборачивается — но там слишком много людей, чтобы хоть что-то понять.  
В Агре он смотрит на изнывающие деревья уже с жалостью. И старается ни с чем их не ассоциировать, особенно с собой. Грязный город начинает раздражать, и он возвращается в Джайпур, чтобы оценить результаты своих указаний и приступить «к новой главе».

Экран ноутбука гаснет, переставая давать отблеск на очки в тонкой оправе, а Моран этого даже не замечает. Он смотрит сквозь окно, сквозь людей, сквозь дома — в неведомую точку где-то вдали. Терпение его кажется бесконечным, но всё-таки выдержка начинает подводить.  
Из ступора его выводит бодрая речь за плечом, из которой он улавливает только самый конец, а потом аккуратно, с ощутимым акцентом произносит:  
\- Mujhe yakeen nahin hai ki mainne aapako samajha, - интонации выходят почти вопросительные. Не то, чтобы он не понял — просто он не слышал. Не слушал. Он хорошо умеет отключаться от внешних шумов.  
Незваный собеседник плюхается на свободное место напротив и переходит на английский, смягчая звуки и широко улыбаясь.  
\- Тебе звонили, пока тебя не было. Почему не оставил им номер мобильного?  
\- Main nahin karana chaahata tha, - принципиально на хинди отвечает Моран. Отвечает совершенно честно: он действительно этого не хотел. И сейчас не хочет. - Usane kya kaha?  
\- Unhonne, - автоматически поправляет собеседник. - Спрашивали, не приедешь ли на выходные, например. Я сказал, что передам и что ты им позвонишь.  
Моран издаёт какой-то неопределённый звук и для себя решает, что просто напишет вечером. Всё равно он не приедет.  
Он слишком скучает по Англии, чтобы туда вернуться.

А ещё он скучает по солнцу, так что спустя пару недель отправляется на Диу, и там его память отдыхает, пока он пьёт портвейн и щурится на солнце даже сквозь тёмные очки. Выдержка возвращается, и он снова может смотреть в экран ноутбука и отправлять свои сообщения, не ставя под ними подписей.  
Отчего-то он не может пересилить себя и написать мёртвое имя в конце. И вовсе не потому, что не видит смысла, но сам себе раз за разом повторяет эту отговорку.  
Портвейн надоедает досадно быстро.

Он вновь возвращается в Джайпур, потом без всякого смысла срывается в Ченнаи — там ещё никогда не был — и упрямо не хочет покидать пределов Индии, словно здесь его личное логово. В Ченнаи он снова видит где-то на самой границе восприятия что-то смутно знакомое. И понимает, что воображение просто играет с ним злую шутку, сговорившись с прекрасной памятью.  
Он снова пьёт портвейн на Диу, когда ему приходит очень короткое и очень сухое сообщение.  
И ближайшим рейсом срывается в Лондон.

* * *

Ночью и ранним утром был дождь — настоящий ливень — так что сейчас под ногами мокро и скользко, хотя небо ясное и пронзительно голубое. Совсем не такое, как в Индии. В руках у Морана ненужный зонт, но сейчас этот зонт — единственное, во что можно вцепиться до белизны на костяшках пальцев.  
Сэр Огастес Моран стоит рядом, бледный, с каменным лицом — и они с сыном дико похожи, разве что Себастьян сейчас загорелый донельзя, а светло-русые волосы его выцвели до совершенно неестественного блонда.  
Они всегда были слишком похожи. И именно поэтому никогда не ладили. Себастьян был гораздо ближе с матерью, но конкретно сейчас гроб с ней опускали в землю, и было как-то невероятно пусто и горько на душе.  
Они молчат. Молчат всю церемонию, как молчали до неё.  
Уже под конец Моран видит, как его отец беззвучно глубоко вдыхает, замирает и спустя пару секунд прерывисто, всё так же беззвучно выдыхает.  
\- Пойдём. Выпьем где-нибудь, - говорит Себастьян каким-то не своим голосом и внезапно обнимает отца за плечи. Последний раз они обнимались, кажется, когда ему было лет десять, не больше.  
Огастес неощутимо вздрагивает и невпопад кивает пару раз, позволяя увести себя с кладбища.  
\- Кэтти не приехала, - сообщает он очевидную вещь, - сказала, что не с кем оставить детей.  
Голос у него бесцветный и излишне твёрдый. Себастьян отлично понимает смысл слов.  
\- Она просто не смогла. Это тяжело, - мягко и тихо говорит он в ответ. - Поверь, я знаю.  
Он оглядывается коротко на кладбище, думая о том, что понимает сестру. Когда-то он тоже не смог. Просто ему не требовалось искать отговорок.

Они сидят в каком-то пабе, неестественные на его фоне в своих траурных костюмах.  
\- Может, тоже рвануть к чёрту... хоть в ту же Индию, - скорее себе бормочет Огастес, невидяще уставившись в центр стола.  
\- Не стоит, - коротко отвечает Себастьян.  
\- Что, не хочешь даже в одной стране со мной находиться? - отец как-то криво усмехается и косится на него. Себастьян смотрит в ответ пристально и думает о том, что у них даже манеры совершенно одинаковые. Тяжёлый взгляд исподлобья, прямая спина, сцепленные в замок костлявые пальцы.  
\- Побег не поможет, - после долгой паузы наконец отвечает он. - Поверь мне.  
\- Кто это был? - спрашивает Огастес. - Женщина?  
Себастьян отрицательно мотает головой и смотрит в свой бокал. Он думает о том, что отец совершенно не знает о его жизни, и это наверняка к лучшему. Потом всё-таки отвечает, потому что по-прежнему чувствует на себе этот взгляд:  
\- Никакой любви или дружбы. Ничего такого. Просто... - он шумно вздыхает и внезапно откидывается на спинку стула, уводя взгляд куда-то в сторону, и бессмысленно шарит взглядом по обстановке. - Хрен его знает, что. Смысл был какой-то. Было... что-то. Просто что-то, понимаешь?  
Огастес молчит, но по глазам удивительно ясно видно — понимает. Как ни странно, но понимает. Возможно, потому что сам никогда не мог найти себе достойного противника.  
\- Знаешь, - говорит он после паузы, перестав сверлить сына взглядом, - лучшее, что мы можем сделать для тех, кто ушёл — сохранить память о них. Как можно дольше. Любыми способами.  
Больше он ничего не говорит, и Себастьян благодарен ему за это. На ночь он остаётся в родительском доме — вернее, уже в доме только отца — и уходит наутро. Он знает: отец будет в порядке.  
Точно так же, как и он сам. Что бы ни чувствовал.

* * *

Он оформляет билет до Джайпура и закрывает окно, когда на экране высвечивается форма оплаты. Телефон вскоре тренькает упавшим на почту уведомлением о том, что заказ отменён, и Моран не глядя удаляет его, про себя проговаривая короткое «alavida».  
Нет, он вовсе не собирается идти на могилу или что-то такое. Или снова подниматься на крышу больницы. Вовсе нет. Он вообще не собирается посещать ненужные места.  
Но кажется, он больше не может выносить плотный индийский смог, медленно выжигающую жару и отзвуки смешанных бесед на хинди и мягком английском за соседним столиком. Индия прекрасна, в ней нет ни единой лишней ассоциации, ни единого лишнего воспоминания — и именно поэтому Моран почти ненавидит её сейчас.

Ему кажется, что он не может надышаться лондонским воздухом — по-своему специфическим, особенно после унылого утреннего дождя. У него мрачное настроение, и внутри до боли гложет чувство потери — он уверен, что отцу сейчас ещё хуже — но именно это странным образом позволяет взять себя в руки.  
Чёрт знает сколько месяцев назад он попытался сбежать от своих воспоминаний. От самого себя, если уж вдуматься. Смысла в этом побеге так и не было, от себя не убежать.  
Он выдвигает ящик стола, с неудовольствием ощущая пыль на его ручке, и достаёт выключенный мобильный. Скорее механически ставит его зарядиться и уходит прочь, чтобы выкурить у открытого окна пару сигарет и выпить бокал хорошего джина. В Индии почти везде сухой закон, это не беспокоит — но это слегка раздражает. Как муха, ползающая по стеклу где-то на границе бокового зрения.

Телефон послушно включается, ловит сеть, начинает забрасывать системными сообщениями. Баланс, новые услуги, ещё что-то такое. Из этого вороха Моран не оставляет ничего, полностью вычищая список сообщений, потом пополняет счёт, потом долго рассматривает заставку на экране, несколько раз оживляя его.  
Потом открывает последнее сообщение из единственной цепочки.  
«Действуй по инструкции, это важно. JM»  
Себастьян морщится, смотрит на дату и отбрасывает мобильный в сторону. Тот падает на мягкий ковёр, и экран вскоре вновь потухает.  
Спустя пару часов телефон снова оказывается в ящике, а Моран выходит из квартиры, беззвучно закрывая за собой дверь.

С тех пор, как он вернулся в Лондон, паранойя снова обострилась. Сначала её было едва слышно, а сейчас она противно зудит над ухом, не давая отвлечься от себя ни на секунду. Морану то и дело кажется, что за ним кто-то следит; и он бы вполне мог поверить, что это так, если бы ощущение пропадало дома — но дома оно не пропадает.  
Себастьян даже малодушно изучает в какой-то момент все возможные точки для видеонаблюдения в своей квартире, и разумеется, не находит ничего. Безупречно непростреливаемые окна постоянно плотно занавешены, и однажды солнечным утром ему спросонья кажется, что он снова в Индии, и за окном привычное уже тусклое небо с размытым пятном солнца. На секунду это радует, потом так же на секунду пугает, а потом он просыпается окончательно.  
И тут же слышит сигнал, доносящийся из ящика стола. Очередное сервисное сообщение. Что-нибудь о новых услугах или розыгрыше очередного миллиона, или что там ещё рассылают.

Уже с неделю ему есть, о чём подумать — где-то на горизонте появился неведомый соперник. Осторожный, тактичный, умный — продумывает каждый ход, действует грамотно и наверняка. Моран воспринимает это, как сухой закон — с лёгким раздражением. Его не слишком беспокоят противники, уже много лет как.  
Однако впервые за много лет он ошибается. Действительно ошибается. Ошибка стоит жизни десятку людей, стоит ему лично кругленькой суммы, а главное — она выводит из себя. Моран недооценил этого противника, как оказалось — и его это бесит уже всерьёз.  
Он бросает все силы на поиски, но не получает никакого результата.  
Телефон в ящике стола оповещает о почти разрядившейся батарее, и он механически достаёт его, ставит заряжаться и тут же о нём забывает.

Он вспоминает о старом мобильном через пару дней, когда зацепляет ногой провод. Оживляет экран, механически смахивает уведомления — и тут его как током прошибает. Моран неосознанно выпрямляется в кресле, хмурится, до зубовного скрежета в этот момент напоминая Огастеса, и как-то почти осторожно касается иконки сообщений с красной цифрой в уголке.  
«Скучал по мне? JM»  
«Да ладно, скучал же. Я знаю. JM»  
«Это было просто. JM»  
«Только не разочаруй. JM»  
«Ну я же просил!.. JM»  
«Сам виноват, дружище. JM»  
«Ты мне задолжал, кстати, ещё с прошлого раза. Не думаешь отдавать? JM»  
«Да ладно тебе!.. JM»  
В первые мгновения Моран ощущает настоящее смятение. Смесь эмоций не поддаётся описанию, в ней есть даже паника, и он перечитывает короткие строки, шумно выдыхая сквозь зубы. Потом включается разум, а за ним приходит злость. Ледяная, тяжёлой волной поднимающаяся откуда-то изнутри. У него невероятное терпение, но лучше его не злить. Это знают все, кто общался с ним достаточно долго.  
Моран недрогнувшей рукой набирает ответ, а потом буквально швыряет телефон в ящик стола, как будто ни в чём не повинный гаджет раскалён докрасна.  
«Кто бы ты ни был, ублюдок, я тебя найду. И сердце вырежу.»  
Собственные слова эхом отдаются в памяти — чуть другими, другим голосом.  
Себастьян рывком поднимается и стремительно выходит из комнаты, из квартиры — прочь, под высокое лондонское небо, куда угодно, лишь бы проветрить голову, пока она не взорвалась.  
Вернувшись под вечер, он вытаскивает телефон.  
«Рискни. Жду с нетерпением, у тебя два дня. JM»  
Моран клянётся, что ему хватит и одного. А второй он потратит на то, чтобы медленно, с чувством и со вкусом убить самозванца.

Спустя два часа мобильный буквально прорывает. Как нарочно, чтобы облегчить задачу, чтобы уж точно можно было легко отследить сигнал. Кажется, отправитель и не думает прятаться, как будто слова про два дня были простым фарсом.  
«В очках ты смотришься, как универский препод. JM»  
«Твой акцент в хинди — это что-то. JM»  
«Зря ты своей интуиции не доверяешь. Она у тебя лучше работает, чем мозги. JM»  
«Вообще, что такое? Даже ни разу не навестил мою могилу. Прямо обидно. JM»  
«Я так и не смог понять, как ты выживаешь в такую жару. В смысле, там выживал. JM»

Дорога тёмная, мокрая и скользкая, но Моран упрямо гонит, превышая скорость, и тяжёлым взглядом смотрит только прямо перед собой. До нужного места ещё миль двадцать, не больше, и телефон снова издевательски сигнализирует о новом сообщении. Себастьян не глядя подхватывает его, потом косится краем глаза в текст и скрипит зубами.  
Кто бы это ни был, но он чертовски хорошо изображает Джеймса. Хорошо настолько, что хочется верить — только Моран не верит в то, что мертвецы восстают. И не верит в то, что после подобного выстрела можно выжить. Уж тем более, выжить не инвалидом.  
Неведомый ублюдок выбирает людное место для встречи, отправляя оттуда последние несколько сообщений. Провинциальный паб в пятницу вечером, когда по телевизору футбольный матч — с одной стороны, свидетелей полон зал, а с другой — шумят они так, что хоть гранату взрывай, не заметят.  
Моран стоит на пороге, возвышаясь над сидящими рядом со входом людьми, поглощёнными футболом, и осматривает паб. В дальнем углу есть столик, где не сидит никакой шумной компании; за барной стойкой есть два человека, которые явно не вписываются в компанию.  
Чуткий слух даже сквозь шум улавливает треньканье чужого телефона, когда Себастьян отправляет сообщение. Звук доносится из того самого дальнего угла.  
Моран направляется туда, полный решимости вначале выбить дурь из самозванца, а потом...  
До продолжения мысли он так и не доходит. Словно почуяв его шаги, сидящий за столиком человек в спортивной куртке и бейсболке поднимается, снимая эту самую бейсболку. И скалится в знакомой улыбке, издевательски раскидывая руки:  
\- Ох, ну надо же. Я думал, придётся просто посылать тебе адрес с точным указанием количества шагов сюда от входа.  
Моран замирает и, кажется, даже задерживает дыхание.  
Насмешливый оскал пропадает, враз сменяясь серьёзным выражением лица. Действительно серьёзным, Себастьян это точно знает.  
Абсолютно живой и настоящий Джеймс Мориарти подходит ближе, обнимает за плечи, неловко привстав на цыпочки, и спокойно произносит:  
\- Вообще-то я тоже скучал.  
Себастьян стоит неподвижно, как дерево, и плохо соображает, какого дьявола сейчас творится. Интуиция вовсю голосит, что это правда; разум отказывается верить, а эмоции попросту пасуют, снова сбиваясь в какое-то дикое месиво.  
А потом его руки по инерции сжимают воротник спортивной куртки, почти дрожа от напряжения, и он шумно выдыхает. Где-то сбоку слышен голос, спрашивающий, всё ли в порядке — кажется, обеспокоенный. Моран смутно понимает, что выглядит сейчас наверняка странно.  
\- Да, в порядке. Просто смертельно давно не виделись со старым другом, - отвечает голос Джеймса, безупречно играя интонациями.  
Потом они сидят друг напротив друга, и Моран не замечает, что перед ним стоит бокал, не слышит возгласов болельщиков за спиной. Зато отлично слышит негромкий голос рядом и видит малейшие изменения во взгляде неестественно тёмных глаз.  
\- Я уж думал, ты никогда оттуда не уедешь. Даже начал прикидывать, как бы к этой жаре приспособиться, - Мориарти ухмыляется и качает головой. - И да... я сожалею, правда. Знаю, вы были достаточно близки для такого упрямого ублюдка, как ты.  
Моран знает, что это не пустые слова вежливости. Джеймс не врёт ему. Никогда. Джеймс может только недоговаривать.  
\- Ну... и что теперь? - наконец спрашивает он и не узнаёт собственный голос.  
Джеймс наклоняется через стол, оказываясь так близко, что кроме его глаз, вообще ничего не видно.  
\- У меня чёртова уйма планов. Но знаешь, в каждом я столкнулся с одной проблемой... в каждом остро не хватает тебя, дружище.  
\- Я начинаю склоняться к мысли, что задолжал всё-таки ты мне, - после паузы говорит Себастьян, и его голос звучит уже почти привычно твёрдо и спокойно. Только взгляд выдаёт эмоции.  
\- Может быть, - хмыкает Мориарти, на секунду скосившись куда-то в сторону, и снова возвращает этот пристальный взгляд глаза в глаза.  
\- Зачем всё это было? - вопрос звучит почти устало. Уточнять Моран не собирается, и так всё понятно.  
Джеймс снова садится по-нормальному и долго молчит. Долго настолько, что Себастьян успевает вспомнить о бокале перед собой и сделать пару глотков, не чувствуя вкуса. Он уже почти не надеется на ответ, как Мориарти наконец признаётся:  
\- Сразу несколько причин. В том числе — твоя же безопасность. Правда, я оставлял маленький шанс на то, что ты либо сделаешь что-то слишком импульсивное, либо наоборот... что тебе будет наплевать. Моя безопасность тоже. И возможно... я в последний раз проверял тебя.  
«Ублюдок», - читается в холодных светлых глазах так отчётливо, что и озвучивать не надо. А криминальный гений только улыбается в ответ на этот взгляд и торжественно сообщает:  
\- Обещаю больше так не делать. Идёт?  
Моран открывает рот, чтобы что-то ответить, но ничего не говорит, а потом отодвигает аккуратно бокал в сторону, роняет голову на сложенные на столе руки и внезапно разражается сдавленным, но искренним хохотом. Он сам не понимает, почему смеётся, и краем сознания уверен, что это банальная истерика, но от этого становится странно легко.  
Всё возвращается на свои места. Он вернулся домой — сколько бы лет он ни прожил в Индии, домом всегда оставался Лондон; и к нему вернулось всё, что было необходимо.  
Всё на своих местах. И всё наверняка будет иначе.  
Себастьян выпрямляется, потом откидывается на спинку стула и долго смотрит в потолок. Воображение дорисовывает ощутимое, уверенное прикосновение, и ему не надо смотреть, чтобы видеть, как контрастно бледная в сравнении с его загаром рука ложится на его ладонь и сжимает слегка пальцы. Жест почти успокаивающий.  
Никакой любви или дружбы. Просто смысл.  
\- Ab behatar hoga, - обещает Мориарти, тщательно проговаривая каждый звук, и Моран опускает на него взгляд. Живой, искрящийся насмешкой и пронзительный.  
\- Кто бы говорил про акцент в хинди. У тебя он просто отвратительный.  
Джеймс заразительно хохочет, и его дико хочется заткнуть, поэтому Себастьян привстаёт, тянется к нему через стол, ловит за подбородок и долго, со вкусом целует. Их всё равно никто уже не замечает, до конца второго тайма каких-то пять минут, а счёт равный.  
\- Ab yah alag hoga, - наконец, поправляет он порядком сбившимся голосом. - Ясно?  
\- Я совершенно не знаю хинди, - признаётся Джеймс в ответ, почти пьяно улыбаясь. - Придётся поверить тебе на слово.  
Никакой любви, повторяет себе Себастьян, ничего подобного. Всё гораздо проще. И теперь уж точно будет по-другому.

**Author's Note:**

> Хинди-русский словарик:  
Mujhe yakeen nahin hai ki mainne aapako samajha - Я не уверен, что понял тебя.  
Main nahin karana chaahata tha - Я не хотел.  
Usane kya kaha? - Что он сказал?  
Unhonne - Они  
Alavida - до свидания  
Ab behatar hoga - Теперь всё будет хорошо.  
Ab yah alag hoga - Теперь всё будет иначе.


End file.
